maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker/Gallery
MAD News 'Spy vs. Spy Kids' Untitled 79.png|Our story begins at the Wilson family house. Untitled 98.png|"Ow! Quit it!" Untitled 99.png|"Ow! Quit it!" Untitled 76.png|"Kids, stop fighting!" Untitled 94.png|"Your pizza's almost ready!" Untitled 80.png|"So? You're not our real mom." Untitled 83.png|Yikes! Who's that? Untitled 211.png|Danger D'Amo Untitled 65.png|"You're making me choose between being a spy and being a mom?" Untitled 202.png|"So grab those kids and meet me at headquarters." Untitled 66.png|The spies are back!!! Spy vs. Spy Kids.png|Spy vs. Spy Kids Untitled 68.png|Spy Headquarters Untitled 81.png|"I can't believe you're a spy and you didn't tell us!" Untitled 82.png|"I can't believe you were in that movie with Ben Stiller and you did tell us!" Untitled 60.png|"All right, listen up. It seems the black and white spies have buried the hatchet and joined forces." Untitled 100.png|"Really?" Untitled 61.png|Does that what "buried the hatchet" means? Untitled 89.png|Guess not. Untitled 88.png|"That doesn't seem likely..." Untitled 95.png|"Well, it's true. And we can use all the help we can get." Untitled 77.png|"So, welcome aboard, kids." Untitled 67.png|Hey! Those weapons look familiar... Untitled 93.png|Why does that box say "MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT"? Untitled 69.png|Cecil Wilson grabs the spy gloves and puts them on. Also a button is near him. Untitled 90.png|What a mess! Untitled 74.png|"Rebecca, why don't you grab a bomb?" Untitled 84.png|"Okay. How about The Love Guru, starring Jessica Alba?" Untitled 91.png|"Why are you so mean to me?! I got you a dog, for crying out loud!" Untitled 96.png|"Uh, yeah... A robot dog?" Untitled 87.png|Argonaut Untitled 63.png|Wilbur, Marissa, and Maria Wilson Untitled 72.png|BOOM! Untitled 73.png|Uh... Untitled 18.png|Black Spy and White Spy heading towards Marissa, Rebecca, and Cecil Wilson Untitled 97.png|"What are they again?" Untitled 70.png|"Out to get us!" Untitled 71.png|Look out there, Rebecca and Cecil! Untitled 75.png|BOOM! Untitled 62.png|Oh no! Marissa is gone! Untitled 85.png|"Oh no! I never got the chance to tell her that I enjoyed her work in The Fantastic Four..." Untitled 92.png|"That does it!" Untitled 86.png|"Time to join this spy biz for real!" Untitled 64.png|It's Spy Time! Untitled 3.5.png|Black Spy and White Spy play with their spy gloves Untitled 35.png|Black Spy and White Spy see a safe and a sign that says "Even Secreter Weapons". Untitled 43.png|Looks like Black Spy "cracked the code"! Untitled 44.png|Rebecca and Cecil Wilson are seen in a big tank aiming for the spies. Untitled 36.png|Look out there, Black Spy and White Spy! Untitled 57.png|BOOM! Untitled 50.png|We got 'em! Untitled 13.png|"It's time to finally see what you guys really are." Untitled 51.png|And now for the unmasking. Untitled 59.png|Good heavens! It's Danger D'Amo and Timekeeper! Untitled 38.png|"Danger D'Amo and his twin brother?!" Untitled 46.png|"You made the whole thing up!" Untitled 47.png|"So you could steal all the weapons for yourselves!" Untitled 48.png|"And blame it on the spies." Untitled 39.png|Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Doo Untitled 40.png|"A talking dog! Please! Been there, done that..." Untitled 30.png|"You're the kids from the first three spy movies." Untitled 22.png|Carmen and Juni Cortez Untitled 54.png|"Now, if you'll just hand over those weapons. We'll put them back where they belong." Untitled 55.png|Rebecca and Cecil hand over their guns and Carmen and Juni Cortez take them. Untitled 49.png|"Wait a second!" Untitled 37.png|Another unmasking revealed. Untitled 52.png|Good heavens! It's Black Spy and White Spy! Untitled 56.png|"It's the real spies!" Untitled 53.png|Hey! The spies are getting away! Untitled 41.png|"Not so fast!" Untitled 34.png|Black Spy and White Spy try to run as fast as they could to get away. Untitled 31.png|Ouch! Untitled 42.png|"Great job, Dad!" Untitled 29.png|"Your dad may be good, but he's not that good!" Untitled 28.png|Ladies and gentlemen, the Lady in Grey! Untitled 58.png|"I knew if I lay low, the real spies would show up." Scene from Spy vs. Spy Kids.png|"Wait. Does this make you a Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy?" Untitled 45.png|"A spy mom's job is never done!" Untitled 78.png|"Also your dad is still missing." Category:Gallery 'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker.png|The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker 675667567585875765858558.png|The Millionaire Matchmaker with Iron Man and Batman Category:Gallery